disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Rock
Camp Rock is a 2008 Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM) starring the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato. The music is written by Julie Brown, Paul Brown, Regina Hicks, and Karen Gist. The movie is directed by Matthew Diamond and produced by Alan Sacks. On January 25, 2008, during the commercials for Minutemen, it was announced that Camp Rock would debut June 20, 2008. Camp Rock was the second DCOM to air on ABC's The Wonderful World of Disney after its premiere on Disney Channel, and be available online after its premiere on Disney Channel. The movie stars the Jonas Brothers and introduces Demi Lovato for her first lead role in a film. The film took in 8.9 million viewers on the night of its premiere. A sequel was released in 2010 titled Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. Plot The story follows Mitchie Torres (Demi Lovato), an aspiring young musician who hopes to become a professional singer. Mitchie wants to go to a music camp named "Camp Rock". Since the family can not afford the tuition, Mitchie's mother, Connie (Maria Canals Barrera), arranges to cater food for the camp, thus allowing Mitchie to attend. In return, Mitchie must help her mother out in the kitchen. Meanwhile, spoiled pop star Shane Grey (Joe Jonas), of Connect 3, has been assigned to be in charge of dance classes for one month at Camp Rock by his bandmates Jason (Kevin Jonas) and Nate (Nick Jonas) and is forced to record a song with the winner of Final Jam. Shane accidentally hears someone singing on the first day and falls in love with the voice, but does not know the identity of the singer. During Opening Jam, Mitchie learns that many of the campers have notable roots and is embarrassed that she was only able to come to the camp because of her mother's catering service. She lies and tells Tess Tyler (Meaghan Jette Martin), a girl known for her famous mother and her popularity, that her mother is the president of Hot Tunes TV China. Tess, impressed, invites Mitchie to bunk with her group. Caitlyn (Alyson Stoner) warns Mitchie that becoming one of Tess's background girls will not be as she expects. When Mitchie overhears Shane's new song, she compliments him. Shane, doubtful that his record label and his fans would accept the song, begins to fall for Mitchie. In the cafeteria, Tess and Caitlyn begin to throw spaghetti at each other and Mitchie gets in the middle of the fight. Brown, the owner of the camp, breaks the fight up and Tess frames Caitlyn for the incident. Brown punishes Caitlyn by having her work in the kitchen and Mitchie, who is worried that Caitlyn will learn her secret, does not help her out. When Mitchie accidentally enters the kitchen while Caitlyn is working, Caitlyn learns about Mitchie's secret. At Pajama Jam, Mitchie supports Caitlyn when Tess attempts to upstage her show. Mitchie and Caitlyn reconcile. Shane spreads the word that he is searching for a girl with "the voice." When Tess sees Mitchie and Shane rowing together, she becomes jealous and after finding out about Mitchie's secret, she tells the entire camp. Shane believes that Mitchie lied to him just to use him and Mitchie gets kicked out of Tess's group. On the eve of the Final Jam, Tess tricks Mitchie and Caitlyn into not participating until the Final Jam is over by telling Brown that they stole her charm bracelet. At the Final Jam, Ella (Anna Maria Perez de Tagle) and Peggy (Jasmine Richards) confront Tess and leave her group. When Tess performs her song, she learns that her mother is in the audience. Unfortunately, her mother leaves the room after getting a phone call and Tess stumbles on the stage. After Brown announces that the Final Jam is over, Mitchie comes out on stage and performs her song, which Shane realizes is the same one he heard on the first day of camp. He sings with her on stage and makes up with her. The judges, Connect 3 (Kevin, Nick and Joe Jonas), announce the winner: Peggy, who had performed under the name "Margaret Dupree." The cast ends Final Jam by performing "We Rock." Cast *Mitchie Torres (Demi Lovato) Mitchie is a girl who hopes to be a singer someday. Her dream is to go to Camp Rock, but her family cannot afford the tuition. The only way she could go was if her mother would be the cook, and she tries to hide that fact by lying. She is so excited when she meets Tess Tyler, the total snob of Camp Rock but she lied so she can hang out with her. *Shane Grey (Joe Jonas) Shane is a famous lead singer of "Connect 3." He is sent to Camp Rock, in hopes that it would help him, and get rid of his arrogance. At the camp, a voice that he enjoys, and spends most of his time trying to find the girl who sang (who is really Mitchie.) He tries searching for her. Later, he meets Mitchie and they become friends, but when the secret is revealed that she lied to him, he gets angry at her. He was crushed at the beach jam. But when he finds out that she was the girl he was looking for, decides to reinstate their relationship. *Tess Tyler (Meaghan Jette Martin) Tess is the bratty daughter of the famous T.J. Tyler and is the main antagonist. One day she wishes to be a famous singer, like her mother. She is a snob, and often gets her way, even if she has to be mean to people. She wants all the attention, mostly because her mom was often too busy with her own career to care for her and she has no time for her. Tess also likes Shane and wants his attention, but Shane is too busy paying attention to Mitchie. *Caitlyn Gellar (Alyson Stoner) Caitlyn is Mitchie's friend at camp and is one of the few people who stick by her side when Tess reveals Mitchie's secret and is the only girl who isn't mean to Mitchie. She tries to tell Mitchie not to be friends with Tess, but Mitchie is too over obsessed with being popular. She wants to be a music producer, and is seen composing music on her laptop, and dancing her heart out. *Ella Pador (Anna Maria Perez de Taglé) She is Peggy's best friend and a little air-headed and is often seen as the dumb one. Ella abandons Tess when she pushes her too far, and instead sings with Barron and Sander at Final Jam, revealing herself to be a good singer. *Margaret "Peggy" DuPree (Jasmine Richards, singing voice provided by Renee Sandstrom) Ella's best friend, and often follows Tess, even when her own opinion is different. In the end, she finally rebels, and sings on her own at Final Jam, winning the contest to record with Shane, and surprising everyone with her voice. *'Connie Torres' (María Canals-Barrera) Connie is Mitchie's mom and also runs a family catering service called "Connie's Catering." Mitchie was, at first, embarrassed that her mother was the Camp Cook. *Barron James (Jordan Francis|Jordan "J-Man" Francis) Barron is a great dancer and is best friends with Sander. He also raps and sings at Final Jam with Sander, and Ella. He is one of the few that stuck with Mitchie. Together, they made a great song called Hasta La Vista. *Sander Loya (Roshon Fegan) Sander is also a dancer and also likes to rap. His best friend is Barron, and the two sang at Final Jam with Ella. He was also one of the few that stayed by Mitchie's side. Together, they made a great song called Hasta La Vista. *Lola Scott (Aaryn Doyle) Lola is a singer who sometimes rap. She is great friends with Caitlyn and Mitchie. Even though she is a talented singer, she was not seen performing at Final Jam but did perform her song "What It Takes" at the Open Mike Jam. She also stuck with Mitchie when her secret was revealed. *'Brown Cessario' (Daniel Fathers) Brown is Shane's British uncle, and also runs Camp Rock. He also said he was the bassist of a band called the "White Crows." *Nate (Nick Jonas) Shane's best friend and member of "Connect 3" often seen as the smart, normal one. *Jason (Kevin Jonas) Shane's other band member of "Connect 3". Often seen as the naive, ditzy one. Kevin said his character to was "a little out there". Soundtrack NOTE: The soundtrack does not follow the film's song order. #"Who Will I Be?" - Mitchie (Demi Lovato) #"What It Takes" - Lola (Aaryn Doyle) #"Start the Party" - cast #"Too Cool" - Tess (Meaghan Jette Martin A) #"Gotta Find You" - Shane (Joe Jonas) #"Play My Music" - Connect 3 (Jonas Brothers) #"Hasta La Vista" - Barron, Sander (Jordan Francis, Roshon Fegan) #"2 Stars" - Tess (Meaghan Jette Martin) #"Here I Am" - Peggy (Renee Sandstrom B) #"This Is Me" - Mitchie and Shane (Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas) #"We Rock" - The Camp Rock Cast #"Our Time Is Here" C - Mitchie (Demi Lovato) *A - Tess sings lead, Peggy, Ella, and Mitchie sing back-up *B - Renee had to sing for Jasmine couldn't hit the right key in singing the song *C - Only in Camp Rock: Extended Edition DVD. Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy, Lola, and Ella sing back up. Nielsen ratings Worldwide premieres DVD/Blu-ray release The DVD and Blu-ray release for the movie, titled Camp Rock: Extended Rock Star Edition, was released on August 19, 2008 in the United States, but not until December 10 in Australia. It was released in November in other countries. It was released on December 1, 2008 in the UK. http://www.play.com/DVD/DVD/4-/5890819/Camp-Rock/Product.html Both the DVD and Blu-ray release contain the following bonus features. *Extended Ending *Sing-Along and Karaoke functions *"How To Be A Rock Star" *"Jonas Brothers: Real Life Rock Stars" *"Introducing Demi Lovato" *"Too Cool: Setting The Stage" *"Hasta La Vista: From Rehearsal To Final Jam" *Music videos *Camp Memories" - a still gallery Merchandise Merchandise of the movie is currently selling at Target, Claire's, Walmart, and Limited Too. They include clothing (such as pajamas, T-shirts, and underwear), bags (tote bags, backpacks, etc.), bedding collection, toys, and dolls of the characters. Play Along Toys released dolls of the characters. There are two lines at the moment; the fashion collection which included dolls of Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, and a Mitchie and Shane 2-pack. While the singing collection included Mitchie ("Who Will I Be?"), Shane ("Play My Music"), Tess ("Too Cool"), and the Mitchie and Shane "Final Jam" 2-pack ("This is Me"/"Gotta Find You"). On May 13, 2008, Disney Press published Camp Rock: The Junior Novel, by Lucy Ruggles, the novelization of the Disney film. It has been released to some Scholastic Book Fairs beforehand already. Target retail stores currently sells "special editions" of the novel. They are hardcover books that include photos. Books Camp Rock: Second Session. Sequel Gary Marsh, the president of the Disney Channel World, confirmed in the New York Daily News that a script is already being written for Camp Rock 2 in 2009. According to The Hollywood Reporter, all the principal cast was expected to return. The film was released as Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam on September 3, 2010, on Disney Channel before a preview of Fish Hooks. External links *Disney's Camp Rock Official site *Official Camp Rock ABC Family site *NPR Camp Rock story da:Camp Rock es:Camp Rock pt-br:Camp Rock Category:Jonas Brothers Category:Live-action films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:2008 films Category:Camp Rock